CubaXFinlandA rather strange tale
by Chalinaroses
Summary: My friend asked me to write CubaXFinland :D One chapter   crack, one isn't.
1. Crack

_So two of my friends and I were discussing crack pairings. Russia/England shouts out, "Like Cuba/Finland!" Sealand/Belarus and I: "…WHAT?" Well, it's become a huge inside joke now. Russia/England asked me to write a fanfiction on it, with them on a belvedere (a circular promontory that commands a view, apparently), drinking grape juice, eating graham crackers, and talking. THIS is the result. BEWARE OF BAD MORALS. Enjoy?_

It was a hot, sunny day in Cuba. On a gorgeous belvedere, sitting at a small table, sat two people.

"It's a really beautiful day today." Finland said, munching on a graham cracker and sipping his grape juice.

"It is indeed." Cuba replied, breaking one of his graham crackers in half and stuffing it in his mouth.

There was a pause as the two sat, munching on the cinnamon graham crackers and taking sips of grape juice.

"Hey, did you know the zipper was invented in Canada?"

"Where?" Finland asked, looking at Cuba in confusion.

"You know, Canada. The country? North of America?"

"What are you talking about?" Finland said. "There's America, ocean, and Greenland, there's nothing in between."

Cuba sighed.

There was another pause.

"Cuba, I feel guilty."

Cuba looked up in surprise.

"Why? About what?"

"About…Sealand, and…" He trailed off, tears welling in his eyes.

Cuba took his hand across the table and sat there in silence.

"It's all okay, Finland." Cuba said soothingly.

While open a tiny paper packet and pouring the substance inside in Finland's grape juice.

Finland pulled his hand away from Cuba's and sighed, picking up his grape juice and chugging the rest of it.

After a moment, Finland said, "Whoa."

"What?" Cuba said in mock concern.

"My…Head feels kind of funny…It's...Hard to think…" He put a hand to his forehead, the worried expression on his face slowly slipping away.

"It's okay, it's okay…" Cuba said, and slowly stood up, came around the table, and turned Finland's chair to face away from the table, towards him.

…

Finland woke up. Sunlight was just starting to peek through the windows. He lay where he was for a moment, staring at the ceiling. He slowly sat up in bed, staring at the wall.

And promptly started screaming.

…

Sweden jerked awake to the sound of someone yelling crazily. "What the…" He muttered, and hurriedly got out of bed and ran across the room, out the door, and down the hall in the direction of the screaming.

"Finland!" he cried, when he burst into the room to see the country sitting up in bed, his eyes squeezed shut and his face turning red from screaming bloody murder.

"Finland!" Sweden yelled again, running across the room, sitting on the bed and grabbing the country by the shoulders. "Finland!"

"I-never-Sweden, I wouldn't-I-it was-I didn't know-really hot-I DIDN'T KNOOOOOOOOW!"

Finland was now half-crying, half-screaming, and starting to really freak out Sweden.

"FINLAND! CALM DOWN!" Sweden commanded in his most scary voice.

Finland bawled.

…

"Cuba…" Finland half-cried, half-moaned.

Sweden looked up from his newspaper at Finland, who was standing looking out the window across the room

"WHAT?"

_So this story evolved into Finland being secretly attracted to Cuba and having a hot dream about him. This disturbs even me._


	2. NonCrack, Just Funny

_So two of my friends and I were discussing crack pairings. Russia/England shouts out, "Like Cuba/Finland!" Sealand/Belarus and I: "…WHAT?" Well, it's become a huge inside joke now. Russia/England asked me to write a fanfiction on it, with them on a belvedere (a circular promontory that commands a view, apparently), drinking grape juice, eating graham crackers, and talking. It's not a pairing, really, just them randomly talking._

Finland and Cuba sat at a small table on a belvedere. They sipped grape juice and ate graham crackers and generally enjoyed the day.

"Finland?"

"Yes?" Finland replied, taking a bite of a graham cracker.

"What do you know…About Iceland's puffin?"

Finland pauses in chewing, looking at Cuba in confusion. He swallowed and asked, "Why?"

"I have suspicions about the bird." Cuba said cynically, rubbing his chin and staring dramatically off into the distance.

"Erm…well…" Finland sat awkwardly, thinking.

Then he leaned forward, beckoning Cuba to do the same.

"He has my favorite hat hostage."

"…What?"

"My hat." Finland's eyes welled up with tears. "I love it so, and for months that diabolical puffin has been holding it hostage for…"

"For what?" Cuba said, anticipating.

"One million dollars."

"NO WAY!"

"Shhhh, shhh!" Finland cried, looking around him nervously.

"Cuba?" Finland said tentatively, a tear escaping and streaking down his cheek. "Will you help me rescue my hat?"

"Of course, Finland. Of course."

They sat in silence.

"So, how's Seychelles?"

"Erm, why are you asking me this?"

"Well, you talk to her more then I do."

"…Well…" Cuba trailed off, frowning.

"What?"

"She kind of turned into a fish."

"WHAT?"

Suddenly a large blue fish flopped onto the belvedere out of nowhere.

"Glub glub." Glubbed the fish.

"*&^% *}#!" exclaimed Cuba.

"GAH!" cried Finland.


End file.
